


OQ SW 2016

by Rachael728once



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachael728once/pseuds/Rachael728once
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's our favorite time of year! All of my works for OQ SW can be found here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

OQ SMUT WEEK – June 2016

Double Topic: First 69, Missing Year – Can I come to your Chambers tonight? 

Rated M … duh! I’ve always loved the MISSING YEAR so I thought this would be fun! This was so difficult to write but I really hope you all enjoy it. I took FIRST 69 literally … you’ll see. #Outlawqueen I’m really going to miss seeing them on my screen. I should go to church … 

 

Regina was pissed at herself. It bothered her that she couldn’t stay away. She tried to hate him but she wasn’t having much luck. She’d kissed him once and figured it was a one-time thing – just to shut him up and to wipe the smirk off his face but then he sought her out the next day and cornered her. They’d made out like teenagers; and just when they were about to start stripping one another she waved her hand and hid in her chambers for two whole days. Then, the first chance he had Robin of Locksley dragged her out to the stables to have a conversation with her. Not much talking occurred. They yelled, bantered back and forth for several minutes and then . . . they fucked. Regina just wanted to feel and boy did she feel – a lot. It was good between them. No, it was unbelievable. She’d hoped it was again; a one-time thing but she couldn’t stop thinking about him. That was three days ago. David and Snow sent the men out on a hunting expedition and they asked Robin to lead it. She heard he had been trying to find her to say goodbye but was unsuccessful. Part of her was grateful but the other part of her hated that she missed him. What was wrong with her? There were more important things to worry about than her next make-out session with the thief. His son had also taken a liking to her and she was watching him now. He was playing in her gardens; running around and laughing. He yelled at her “Do you see me Majesty? Come play!” Regina smiled and went over to Roland she picked him up and then placed him down and they began playing. 

She wasn’t sure how much time had passed and then suddenly she heard a voice yell over to them “Hello you two!” She turned quickly and Robin was walking toward them. Roland ran to his father and Robin picked him up into his arms “I missed you my boy. Were you playing with the Queen?” 

“Yes, Papa we were playing tag and singing,” Roland said. 

Robin glanced over at Regina “I’m sorry I missed it.” 

She walked up to them “Was your mission successful?” 

“Yes, your majesty. We’ve brought plenty back from the woods. Roland why don’t you go the kitchen and see Granny; I’d like to talk to the Queen,” he said. They watched as the boy ran off and Regina cleared her throat “I missed you,” he said softly. 

“You shouldn’t,” she said rather coldly. 

“Don’t do that. Don’t make like nothing has happened between us.” 

“Robin . . .” 

He took a step toward her “Can I come to your chambers tonight?” 

She glanced into his face “Requesting a meeting in the Queen’s chambers is a bold move – thief.” 

He reached down and took her hand “I’m not requesting a meeting. I want to spend time with you – alone.” He placed a finger under her chin and forced her to look at him “Don’t you want that,” he whispered. 

Regina let out a breath and ran her fingers through her hair “I will admit that I have been thinking about you but I don’t think this is a good idea. Whenever someone gets close to me there are usually consequences and I care too much for Roland. I don’t want him to get hurt.” Before she could say another word Robin pulled her against his chest and his mouth took hers. She didn’t fight it despite the fact that anyone could be watching them. It was broad daylight and in the middle of her gardens. His mouth moved over hers and she couldn’t stop the moan that erupted from her lips. He ran his fingers through her hair and kept kissing her. Finally she pulled back; both of them breathing heavily “You shouldn’t do that. Someone could see,” she said breathlessly. 

He grabbed her face between his hands and said “I don’t care. Regina, what time can I come to your chambers tonight,” he said softly as he kissed her temple. She couldn’t move. She was fooling herself because she did like him. She enjoyed his kisses, the way he looked and damn - even the way he smelled! She liked spending time with his son despite the fact that it hurt because she missed Henry. But, didn’t she deserve some happiness? He whispered in her ear “Stop thinking. Can we please just enjoy this? What time can I come to your chambers?” 

Regina took a step back “After you put Roland to bed. So help me thief . . . if you tell anyone about this I’ll roast you.” 

He smiled and bit his lip “No, you won’t but don’t worry. I will respect your wishes my Queen,” he said as he kissed her cheek and then the top of her hand  
“Now, I’m going to see to my son.” Regina watched as Robin headed up toward the castle. It appeared they were definitely starting something and as nervous as she was; Regina was excited too. She waved her hand and once inside her chambers she took a deep breath to relax. Tonight was all about her and Robin. 

 

She wore her hair down and dressed in a simple black nightgown that fell to the floor with a silk robe over it. Regina didn’t know what time Robin would be arriving and she couldn’t help the butterflies in her stomach. She hated admitting that she was slightly nervous about this whole thing. She meant what she’d said to him; she didn’t want anyone to get hurt. She cared for them. Not just for his son but for him as well. She managed to swipe ale from the kitchen and poured herself a glass. Regina walked onto her balcony and looked to the skies. She liked him. She really liked him. There was this . . . attraction? When they kissed or touched; it was as if they were meant to be together. She shook her head. It was a ridiculous notion; that she and Robin were a fated love. Where did that even come from? She was startled by a knock on the door. 

She walked over; opened it slightly and he was smiling on the other side. Regina let him in and he kissed her quickly on the mouth “I just want to assure you that I was not followed and no one saw where I was going.” 

She smiled “Are you sure?” 

“Yes, milady; I’m positive.” 

“Good. Would you like something to drink?” 

“Yes, thank you.” She poured him a glass and then picked hers up as well. She motioned to the bed and he followed her “Roland is with Friar Tuck and he said he’ll stay with him for as long as . . .” 

Regina cut him off “Oh’ did he?”

“Don’t worry my Queen; if you don’t want me to stay I’ll understand.” 

“Let’s take the night one step at a time; shall we?” 

“I agree. Let’s talk,” Robin suggested. 

“Alright; what do you want to talk about,” she asked. 

“You . . . I want to talk about you,” he replied. 

Regina let out a breath “Okay . . .” 

 

An hour later; they were laughing. Robin was telling a story about how one of his jobs went wrong a few years ago and Regina couldn’t help the way she snorted. She was leaning back against the headboard and he was sitting in front of her. He took another sip of his ale and put the glass on the floor “You should laugh more often. You have a beautiful laugh Regina.” She couldn’t stop the smile that was plastered on her face. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and he reached for her hand. He lifted her fingers to his lips and kissed her knuckles. He scooted closer to her and wrapped his legs around her body. She allowed this and finally leaned in and kissed him slowly. Their mouths met; lips sucking, tongues clashing, slow, then fast; and when they were completely out of breath Robin leaned his forehead against hers “Is it just me or does this feel really good,” he whispered. 

“I will not deny that,” she replied as she leaned back and stared into his eyes. 

“You are so beautiful,” he said softly as he kissed her cheek and then moved his mouth down her neck. 

She closed her eyes and whispered “Robin, I think we should stop talking.” He untangled his legs and she lay down; he joined her and she pulled him close. She grabbed his shirt and once it was over his head; he tossed it to the floor. Regina ran her hands over his chest and bit her lip; she moved down his arms and gripped his bicep “God, these are nice,” she said smiling. 

He laughed “I’ll let you touch them anytime you want,” he teased. 

“I’m so glad,” she replied. She sat up and undid her robe and moved it off the bed. Robin’s eyes roamed over her body and she smiled “Do you like what you see Thief?” 

He licked his lips “That’s the stupidest question you’ve ever asked me your majesty.” 

She smiled “I love hearing those words come out of your mouth. Now, show me how much you want me,” she said breathlessly. He stood from the bed and stripped off the rest of his clothes. She watched him and when she started to take off her nightdress he stopped her “What is it,” she asked.  
“I want to undress you,” he replied. He crawled back onto the bed and lifted the gown over her head. He tossed it to the floor and his eyes moved up and then down her now naked body. Regina lay back and Robin leaned down and slowly began teasing her nipples with his lips. He went back and forth between each one and she moaned when he straddled her and then kissed her senseless. He rocked his cock against her core and he groaned at the initial contact. Her hands drifted into his hair and he whispered how beautiful and sexy she was against her mouth “Am I too heavy,” he asked as his lips sucked on her pulse point. She nodded and thrusted her hips into his; she was already wanting him inside her. He placed a hand on her thigh to calm her and she lay back and closed her eyes. Robin drifted his fingertips down her legs; teasing and tickling her. Regina felt she would lose control and then finally he stuck a finger inside of her. She moaned as he slowly tortured her with his hand and when she whispered his name he took the finger into his mouth and sucked on her juices. Regina opened her eyes and saw what he’d done and she sat up on her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck “What is it,” he asked. 

She rubbed her nose against his “Lay back. I want to do something for you.” 

“Yes, your majesty,” he said smiling as he adhered to her command. Regina boldly took his cock into her hand and began pumping. Robin bit his lip and let out a breath as she began her sweet assault. He watched as she slowly leaned her mouth down toward the tip and then he nearly jumped off the bed when she took him fully into her mouth. He threaded his fingers in her hair and whispered her name as she kissed and sucked on his member “God, you are so fucking good at that,” he said as he tugged slightly on the ends of her hair. She winked at him as she continued the task at hand but then he stopped her “Wait . . .” 

She sat back on her knees “What’s wrong,” she asked. 

“Nothing . . . it’s just I had a thought.” 

“Robin . . . now,” she said somewhat annoyed. 

“I want to taste you . . . while you’re doing that,” he said as he nodded toward his cock. 

She bit her lip “You mean . . .” it wasn’t very often the Queen couldn’t find the right words to describe something but what he was suggesting at the moment was very intimate. He took her hand and brought it to her lips and nodded “Are you sure about this because sex is one thing but this is . . .”  
“You don’t have to be embarrassed,” he said. 

“I’m not. It’s just that believe it or not I’ve never . . .” 

He cut her off “Neither have I,” he said as he stared into her eyes. 

“Are you serious,” she said. 

“I am. I think it would be most pleasurable for both of us,” he said matter-of-factly.

“You’re sure about this?” 

“Yes, Regina I am very serious about this. So, let’s stop talking and just do it,” he whispered as he began kissing her. She opened her mouth and Robin slowly took his tongue and caressed the inside of her cheek. She whimpered as he took one of her breasts in his hand and began to massage it. He moved his other hand down her back and when he reached her ass he squeezed and she thrusted her hips against him. They started kissing once more; tongues and lips colliding and when they couldn’t breathe he said to her very seriously “Sit on my face and suck on me. Regina . . . if you really don’t enjoy it just say the word and we’ll stop. Alright,” he whispered. She nodded and he lay back on the bed. She carefully straddled him so that her ass was in his face. Robin wasted no time; he pulled her cunt down onto his mouth and he began to lick and suck on her. Regina cried out and moaned when he began rubbing her ass cheeks with his hands and shoving his tongue inside her. It was almost as if this were a dream. They were really doing this. God, he was very good at this – who would have known. She could feel his tongue licking her folds and he was moving his face back and forth. She bent down toward his cock and finally took him into her mouth. Robin groaned and took a break while she sucked and licked him “Yes, don’t stop,” he said rather loudly. She began pumping and sucking at the same time and he roughly pulled her back down to eat her some more. This was the most intimate she’d ever been with a man. She was somewhat uncomfortable but at the same time; the pleasure was overwhelming and felt delicious. It was her turn to take a break. She placed her nose on his thigh and Robin asked if she was alright. She nodded; yes and he kept going. 

He gripped her ass and she could feel the orgasm coming; his tongue was flicking against her clit and she could feel her lower body tightening up. She cried out “Robin . . . I’m going to come!” He didn’t stop and he obviously didn’t care that she wasn’t sucking on him anymore. He wanted her to explode from this. He wanted her to come in his mouth and he was going to drink her in – all of her. She closed her eyes and moaned so loud; she was sure someone would hear but she didn’t care. Her legs were shaking as the orgasm hit and Robin didn’t stop. He kept lapping her up. The feeling was intense, mind-blowing and then it was over. She laid her head on his thigh and attempted to catch her breath. Robin was running his fingers over her ass and down her back and before it was too late to stop them; tears fell down her cheeks. Regina Mills just had the best orgasm of her life. So, much so that it made her cry. There was no way she was going to let him know. She carefully rolled over Robin and scooted to the side of the bed. She sat on the edge and placed her hands in her head. She felt him move next to her and she was somewhat embarrassed. The thief did what she figured he would do; he pulled her into his arms and held her. He kissed her forehead, her face and then ran his fingers through her hair. 

He continued caressing her and finally a few minutes later he asked “Are you alright?” 

She smiled against his chest “Yes . . .” 

“That was . . .” 

“Intense,” she said softly. 

“Yes,” he agreed. 

“You didn’t finish,” she said carefully. 

“I don’t care,” he replied. 

“Robin, what exactly are we doing?” 

He smiled and kissed her quickly on the mouth “We are enjoying each other and I intend to court you my Queen. If you’ll have me,” he asked. 

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck and kneeled on the bed “Well, thief I think that can be arranged.” 

He bit his lip and kissed her slowly and then when he pulled back she was smiling “You have the most beautiful smile and as much as I’d like to stare at you all night long; I’d like to make a suggestion.” 

“What is it?” 

He leaned toward her and whispered “Food . . . I’m starving milady.” 

She shook her head “Oh’ I thought you’d had plenty to eat already tonight,” she teased. 

He grabbed her around the waist and pushed her down to the bed; she started giggling and he lay next to her “You are a minx and a tease but I don’t care.” 

It was out of her mouth before she could stop herself “I think since you just gave me the best orgasm of my life; I can arrange a plate of food to be brought up.” 

Robin smiled “Really; is that the truth?” 

“Don’t be so smug and yes it is. I wasn’t going to say anything but . . .” 

“Well, my beautiful Queen; I think I’ll need to come here more often so that I can continue giving you intense pleasure. Trust me; I will enjoy it just as much as you.”

“I won’t say no to that,” she replied. Robin leaned in and kissed her again and she moaned when his fingers traced her belly “You better stop or you’ll start something up again,” she whispered against his lips. 

He stared down into her face and said “Forget the food. I want you instead.” Regina grabbed his head on either side and pulled him down on top of her. In one quick thrust he was inside her “I could get used to this,” he whispered as he began to move and build them both back up. 

She smiled and said “So, could I thief. So, could I.”


	2. OQ SMUT WEEK: STUDENT/TEACHER AU

OQ SMUT WEEK

PROMPT: STUDENT/TEACHER AU

June 2016

RATED M … not sure if this is as good as my 1st one but . . . we shall see. Let me know what you think. Thanks for all the love. The fandom was on fire today. I hope this helps guys. XOXO 

Robin was late. His babysitter was late. Therefore, he was extremely late for his class. He knew taking this computer course was good for his business but it was very difficult to get there on time. They were upgrading the computers at his auto body shop and he knew it would make everyone’s life easier but getting here was a problem for him. Last week he was late too and his instructor had thrown daggers at him for the whole hour and half. Not that he minded. He liked that she watched him. She was beautiful – gorgeous; with short brown hair and a body that had curves in all the right places. She was petite and . . . shit he couldn’t think about his teacher this way! He parked the car and ran into the building. The Community College was pretty empty at this time of night. He hauled ass down the corridor and when he arrived at the door he prayed his instructor wasn’t in the middle of talking. Robin opened the door slowly and sure enough; there she was at the front of the room speaking. Fifteen heads turned in his direction and he let out a breath – shit. Their eyes met and she shot him a very dirty look “Mr. Locksley you are late again. I’m beginning to think you really don’t want to be here,” she said. 

“I’m sorry Miss Mills but my babysitter was late,” he explained. 

“See me after and we’ll discuss this further,” she said quite angrily. Robin nodded and sat down at the only empty computer in the lab. He took out his notebook and looked at the pretty brunette he’d been sitting next to for the past few weeks – Belle. She loved books more than computers; hence her reasoning for taking this class. She gave him a look as to say “AGAIN?” She pointed where they were in the notes and immediately turned back to her screen. She obviously didn’t want to get called out in front of everyone like Robin had. He tried his best to pay attention and catch up. He really didn’t want to blow this opportunity. He was doing this for the welfare of the shop and so he put on his thinking cap and paid attention for the rest of the class. An hour and a half later; his teacher let everyone go. Belle smiled and said she’d see him next week and sent a sympathetic look his way. Robin gathered his things and sauntered up to Miss Mills’s desk with his backpack in tow and let out a breath; but before he could speak she cut him off “You really need to get here on time. If you want to be here and I get the feeling you do. You can’t be late every week and interrupt me. Do you want to be here Mr. Locksley?” 

He nodded “Yes, of course and you can call me Robin. I’m sorry but my babysitter also attends college and she was late. She’s my partner’s daughter and she has a full schedule this semester. But, I promise; I’ll try to make other arrangements if need be to get here on time.” She cleared her throat and began to gather her belongings “May I walk you to your car,” he asked. 

She smiled “Yes, of course and when we are in hallways and parking lots you may call me Regina,” she said. 

He held the door open for her and they went out into the hallway “Alright, as long as you’re sure.” 

“It’s fine. How old is your son?” 

“Roland; he’s four.” 

“My son is ten,” she said. Robin had no idea she was a mother and a lump formed in his throat. Knowing his luck; she was probably married “He’s adopted.” 

“Oh’ so he has no father then?” 

“His father died and his mother is in prison. I’ve been speaking with her on and off. It’s a difficult situation,” she replied. Robin could only nod as they continued to walk out of the building and then toward her car. Eventually, they stopped in front of a black expedition “This is me,” she said. “Robin, can I ask you . . . why are you taking this class?” 

“I own an auto body shop and we need to upgrade our computers. It will make life easier for all of us. So, here I am,” he said. 

She smiled “I see. Well, I know it can be difficult raising a child on your own so if you’d like help please don’t hesitate to ask.” 

“I’m sorry; forgive me but how do you know I’m a single father?” 

He could swear he saw her blush slightly “Oh’ you’re not wearing a ring. I’m sorry I shouldn’t have assumed.” 

He chuckled “You are very perceptive. I am single and I appreciate the offer. I think so far I understand everything.” 

“Good. I’m glad. Well, I’ll see you next week Robin. On time I hope,” she added. 

“I will try my best,” he said seriously. “Goodnight Regina.” He waited until she was safely in her truck and then he jogged over to his RDX that was a few rows away. She waved as she drove away and Robin got into the car and placed his head on the steering wheel – he had a huge crush on his teacher “Bloody Hell,” he whispered as he started up the engine and headed toward home. 

 

For three weeks; they talked after class and chatted in the parking lot until finally one night he had the courage to ask her for a cup of coffee. She’d agreed and they went to a nearby diner; he ordered cherry pie and she apple. Conversation came more easily now and Robin couldn’t help the butterflies that fluttered around in his belly whenever he was around her. After they ordered she asked “Did you understand everything tonight?” 

“Yes, the formulas in Excel are difficult but I think with practice I’ll start to understand better,” he said. 

“If you ever get lost when you’re studying you can always text me,” she offered. 

Robin eyed her questioningly “Is that allowed? I mean technically your my teacher. I mean; we’re practically the same age – I’ve got you by what a year and a half? But still . . .” 

“I’m not sure this would even be allowed,” she said softly as she motioned toward the table and the two cups of coffee. 

“But you came anyway,” he said. 

“I did,” she admitted. 

“Alright, I’m just going to come out and say this while I have courage – I like you Regina.” 

She smiled and sipped her coffee “Do you?” 

“Yes, which makes the fact that you’re my teacher very frustrating,” he admitted. 

The waitress placed their pies in front of them and then walked away “I guess I should stop wearing short skirts,” she teased as she took a forkful of her pie. 

He bit his lip “You’re teasing me? At a time like this when I’m admitting my attraction to you?” 

She took another sip of coffee and cleared her throat “I’m sorry. It’s just . . . I will not deny that I find your accent and your face . . . quite nice,” she said as they both started laughing. 

“So, I’m not alone. That’s good to know,” he said softly as he reached for her hand. She laced her fingers with his and he brought her fingers up to his lips 

“So, what do we do about this . . . mutual attraction for one another?” 

“I don’t sleep around,” she said seriously. 

“Neither do I. Which means it is my duty to court you,” he said as he stared into her eyes. He moved his thumb over her palm and Regina could feel her face flushing. 

“Robin, that sounds wonderful but for the next few weeks technically I’m still your teacher.” 

“Does that mean we can’t do this; or go to dinner or a movie perhaps?” 

“Yes, of course we can but we should wait to be physical; until the course is finished,” she said seriously.

“I understand and I agree,” he said softly. 

“That means no kissing,” she said. 

“Yes, Regina I understand. I wouldn’t want you to jeopardize your career over this,” he said. 

“It won’t. What I mean to say is; teaching is a second job for me. I work days part-time as an assistant for the mayor. I love teaching. It’s therapeutic but it’s not something I want to do full-time – I never have. I just want to help people who are looking to continue their education or someone like you who; wants to improve their business. But, I will admit this has never happened to me before – with a student. I’m a little nervous. This is why . . .”   
He grabbed her hand “Don’t worry. I completely understand.” She smiled and grabbed his phone “What are you doing?”   
She was typing something and a few seconds later handed it back to him “I put my number in there. If you’d like to meet for coffee this weekend – I’m free.” 

He smiled “I would love that.” He glanced down at his phone “It’s getting late. I should get home to Roland. I’ll pay the tab on my way out. You’ll be alright?” She nodded and he reached for her hand; he brought her knuckles up to his mouth and kissed her hand “I’ll text you,” he said. Regina watched as Robin paid their small tab and then waved. She decided to sit for a few minutes and contemplate her current situation. She was definitely attracted to him. She’d tried to ignore it for the first week or so by being mean to him but when she found out he had a son; well that was all it took. Regina had begun to fall for Robin and when he asked her out for coffee she could not deny him. To hear that he was attracted to her as well was a relief but at the same time it made her extremely nervous. She was his teacher. Despite the fact that he was older than her; he was her student and they had to be very careful. She would go out with him and let him court her but she was going to stand by what she had said – no physical contact. She downed the rest of her coffee and headed out; and was struck with a shocking revelation – the next few weeks were going to be the most difficult of her life. She wanted Robin but she was going to have to wait to have him. 

 

Robin was really trying to pay attention to what Regina was saying; it was the night of their last class and the little minx wore a tight pencil skirt and a white blouse. They’d been doing the dance for weeks; coffee, dinner, a few movies, walks in the park. But they kept to their word; they hadn’t been physical at all. One Sunday morning; they’d even met by accident at the diner with their children. Henry asked him several questions about cars and Roland easily snuggled next to Regina and asked her if she would color with him. Robin knew – he wanted to be in her life. So, they did their best to keep their hands to themselves; no kissing, only hand holding and it hadn’t been easy. Especially, when during class he couldn’t stop looking at that luscious mouth. It had been complete and utter torture. When the time finally came; they’d planned for an overnight babysitter. They agreed that whatever happened – happened. Regina’s friend Ruby offered to watch the boys and Robin was looking forward to finally being alone with her for the whole night; the suspense was killing him. The last thirty minutes dragged and Regina let everyone leave a little early. Belle hung back for a few minutes; and gave Robin her number in case he ever needed a sitter. He gave her his as well and then with a final wave she headed out. He noticed that Regina had already gathered her belongings and was basically waiting for him. 

He walked toward her desk and she smiled at him “Ruby dropped me off. So, I am officially all yours for the rest of the night.” Robin dropped his backpack and walked over to the door and closed it “No, we can’t do this here,” she said. 

“We’re not but you have to understand something. I’ve been looking at that mouth for weeks; and I want it,” he whispered as he stood in front of her. She sat on the edge of her desk and then he slowly pulled her legs apart so he could be a little closer to her “Do I finally have your permission to kiss those lips?” Regina didn’t hesitate; she roughly pulled him against her and he groaned at the first contact. Her mouth met his with such force that he stumbled backward a bit. His fingers drifted into her hair and she opened her mouth; he felt her tongue slide against his and she whimpered. She shuddered as he ran his fingers down her back. They kept kissing until Robin finally pulled back and placed his forehead against hers “I can’t wait to get you home. Are you ready?” She nodded and they grabbed their bags and headed for the door. But Robin grabbed her face on either side again and started kissing her. She laughed and he pushed her against the door. Her hands went around his neck and he pushed against her. Regina couldn’t help herself she thrusted her hips and felt how hard he already was “Oh God, we have to go,” he said as he pulled back and opened the door. Once in the hallway; he grabbed her hand and they practically ran outside. 

Once they were in his RDX; Regina asked “How long will it take to get to your place?” 

“About fifteen minutes,” he replied as he grabbed her hand and pulled it to his lips. She took this time to watch him as he focused on the road. He was   
very attractive. She’d realized that right off the bad when they’d first met. His sandy hair, blue eyes and she could tell he had a body to die for under those clothes. She was already wet between her legs; she wanted his lips between her thighs. She could feel her face flushing and cleared her throat “Hey, are you alright,” he asked. 

She turned to face him “Yes, I’m just thinking.” 

“Regina, I want you to know that we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. Do you understand?” 

She scooted closer to him and placed her head on his shoulder “I know Robin. I’ve spent enough time with you already to know what kind of man you are.” 

He kissed the top of her hand “I’m glad.” Regina couldn’t help the butterflies floating around in her stomach. She concentrated on his fingers coasting over her palm as she continued to keep her head on his shoulder. A few minutes later he was pulling the car into the parking lot of his apartment complex “We’re here,” he said. He parked and then came around and opened the door for her. Once they were inside the building they climbed to the third floor. He kicked off his shoes as soon as they entered and she followed suit. He took her hand and walked her around giving her the grand tour. He grabbed two bottles of water and then motioned for her to follow him. He turned on a light and they had obviously just entered his room. She looked around and it was simple but nice; a king sized bed, a large dresser with a mirror and two nightstands. Pictures of he and Roland were hanging on the wall and it made her smile. 

She sat down on the edge of the bed and he handed her the bottle of water “The apartment is beautiful,” Regina said. 

“Thank you. I try to make it as comfortable as I can for Roland and me,” he said as he joined her. He turned toward her and smiled “I’ve thought about having you here for the past few weeks and now that we’re here – I’m nervous,” he admitted. 

She smiled “You’re not the only one.” 

He grabbed her hand and kissed the top of her knuckles “I think I may have a way to get rid of all these butterflies,” he whispered. 

“Are you going to share,” she teased. He kissed her quickly on the mouth and then stood from the bed. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor “Oh’ are we stripping,” she asked as she stood also and unbuttoned her blouse. He watched as she dropped it to the ground and stood in a black bra. He took his pants off and she shed her skirt. She sat back on the edge of the bed and Robin once again joined her.   
He grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest “Touch me,” he said softly. Regina let out a breath and ran her fingers down his chest; along his belly and up and over his shoulders and down his back. He scooted back onto the bed against the headboard “Come,” he said. Their eyes locked onto one another and she unsnapped her bra, dropped her panties and crawled over to him. He licked his lips and she straddled him “Oh’ my God,” he said as he situated her on his lap “Regina, you are . . . the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid my eyes on.” She kissed him and he pulled her against his chest. Their mouths danced; fast, then slow and Robin groaned as he pulled back and began sucking on her nipples. She tossed her head back and moaned as he devoured her with his lips. His boxers were getting very tight and finally Regina began to move her hips against his “Jesus, I’m so hard,” he admitted as he continued nipping on her breasts. 

She smiled and scooted off him “Take these off,” she said as she tugged on his boxers. Robin kicked off his underwear and Regina basked at finally seeing all of him. 

She couldn’t help the words that slipped out of her mouth “I want you inside me.” 

“Now; are you sure?” 

“Yes, I’m sure Robin,” she replied. 

“Get over here,” he said. “There’s something I really want to do first. Lay down please.” She did as he asked and he kissed her quickly on the mouth and then began to trail his tongue down her body; over her breasts, belly, knees and then slowly over to her thighs. She couldn’t help but thrust her hips; he placed a hand on her leg to calm her. He spread her legs slightly and Regina moaned as he pulled her core toward his mouth. He licked and sucked on her folds; she whispered his name as he continued for several minutes; moving slow and then fast. He sat up “I want you to come in my mouth. Don’t hold back. You taste amazing baby,” he said as he lowered his mouth once again and licked her inner thigh. His tongue roughly dove back into her folds and Regina jolted off the bed; he placed his hands under her ass and squeezed. 

“Oh’ God, Robin please I’m going to . . .” He moved his face back and forth quickly; lapping and sucking and finally she was taken over the edge as the orgasm hit her body. He licked her clean and he allowed her a minute to catch her breath. He grabbed the water bottle off the dresser and handed it to her. 

They were both sweating and he sat down “Are you alright?” She nodded and handed the bottle back to him. Once he was within reach she roughly grabbed him and pulled him down on the bed. She reached down and began to pump his cock and he lay back and closed his eyes “You don’t have to do much. I feel as if I’ll finish at any moment,” he admitted. She smiled and straddled him “Wait. Condom?”   
Regina bit her lip “I’m in fertile. Robin, I’m clean unless . . .” 

“No, I know it’s crazy but I trust you. Do you trust me?” 

“Yes . . .” 

“Good because I’m with you Regina. I want to be in your life. This isn’t a one-time thing for me – I promise.” She kissed him – hard “Ride me,” he said against her mouth. They situated themselves and when his cock filled her they both moaned at the same time “Yes,” he whispered. Regina began to move and he gripped her hips “So, beautiful,” he said as he stared into her face. They kissed and then laced their fingers together. She began to move faster and he couldn’t stop staring at her breasts; they were perfect and he couldn’t help himself he thrusted harder up and against her and she cried out. Regina closed her eyes and lived in the moment. She felt him release one of her hands. He reached down and began to play with her clit as she rode him. She yelled his name “That’s it baby. Come for me again.” His voice was slowly taking her over the edge and she reached up and pinched both her nipples. That did it. He came – hard. His groans echoed off the walls and he prayed no one heard him. Regina kept riding him “Don’t stop. Fuck me baby. Keep going,” he yelled. He kept playing with her clit; she grinded her hips so fast she fell forward. Robin met her mouth in a heated kiss and she screamed “I’m coming!” He continued gripping her hips and then finally he felt her body shudder against his and she fell against him spent and exhausted. He ran his fingers down her back and kissed the top of her head “Don’t move yet,” he said. “Take your time.” She nodded and then kissed his chest and continued to catch her breath “My God that was incredible,” he said as he continued to run his hand down her back. She nodded and then carefully rolled off him. He pulled her into his arms and she rested her head against his chest “Are you alright love?”   
She smiled “Yes, and I have only one thing to say to you.” 

“What’s that,” he said softly. 

She leaned up on her elbow “Thank God you decided to upgrade your computers.” 

He laughed and kissed her mouth quickly “Right you are love,” he said. Regina settled back against his chest and smiled – this was obviously the start of something wonderful between them.


	3. CAMELOT

OQ SMUT WEEK 

June 2016

PROMPT: JEALOUS REGINA

OKAY, here’s the deal … I pretty much hated CAMELOT and everything about it except for the OQ Dance and Regina’s red dress!!! LOL!! So, this was a challenge for me. I wanted to write something awesome in a setting that I pretty much hated. I hope you all enjoy this. It definitely took a turn at the end. I cried as I wrote it. Thanks for all the love. XOXO! 

 

Regina hated it here. She just wanted to be home, but everyone was counting on her and here – she was the savior and Emma was the Dark One. They were at dinner and she couldn’t help that her mind was wandering. Arthur, Guinevere, and several other knights and members of the Round Table were sitting around and enjoying their meal but Regina couldn’t concentrate. There was too much on her mind. She wanted to scream. She felt Robin’s hand on her back and he leaned in close to her ear “Love, are you alright? You really should eat something.” 

She took his hand “I’m fine. I’m just tired.” 

“We’ll excuse ourselves whenever you’re ready,” he said. 

She squeezed his hand “Alright.” They continued to eat and she tried to pay attention but she really didn’t care. At one point Regina could feel someone’s eyes on her? She glanced up and across the dining hall there was a young woman looking in her direction but when she looked closer Regina realized she wasn’t staring at her – she was ogling Robin. Probably undressing him with her eyes – hell no. They’d been through enough. She was going to end this before it went any further. Regina sipped her water and cleared her throat. She wiped her face with a napkin and stood from the table “I’ll be right back,” she said. 

“Regina, where are you going?” It was too late she was already heading toward the exit and when the woman noticed she high-tailed it out of the dining room also. She couldn’t help it; her blood was boiling and she did her best to keep her temper under control.   
Once she was out in the corridor; Regina ran up to the young woman and grabbed her arm “Did you see something you like,” she said as she turned her around. The woman was beautiful with long dark hair and Regina could tell she was nervous and maybe even afraid. 

She replied “Milady is something wrong?” 

“You were staring,” Regina said matter-of-factly. 

The woman’s cheeks grew crimson and she was fiddling with her fingers “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to . . .” 

Regina placed a hand on her hip and looked her up and down “I don’t blame you. He’s quite nice to look at – isn’t he?” 

“Yes, milady I spoke with him earlier but I promise you . . .” 

Regina’s eyes grew dark “You . . . what?” 

“Earlier, when I was outside I spoke with Lord Locksley. I would have never offered my services if I knew he had you milady.” 

“Your services; what exactly does that mean,” her hands were getting warmer by the second and it took everything in her not to knock this little brat on her ass. 

The woman looked like she wanted to run but Regina wouldn’t have it and stepped in front of her “Milady, I’m the Queen’s servant. I take care of her linens, laundry and her quarters,” the woman explained. She felt like an idiot. 

Regina crossed her arms in front of her chest “I’m sorry. You should go.” 

“I understand. You love him. You’re a very lucky woman milady.” Regina cringed and sent the woman a half smile and then watched as she walked away. She was embarrassed. What the hell was wrong with her? She took a minute to compose herself and then turned to go back into the dining hall but jumped when she realized Robin was standing against the wall with his arms and legs crossed. 

She ran a hand through her hair and walked over to him “Everything alright,” he asked. 

“Yes, I’m fine. Why did you follow me?” 

“I was concerned. Regina, you nearly took that poor girl’s head off,” he said. 

“I did not.” 

“You did.” 

“How much did you hear,” she asked. 

He turned toward her “All of it and frankly I like this side of you.” 

“What are you talking about,” she said rather testily. 

He smiled and ran a hand through her hair “You’re jealous.” 

“Stop being so smug,” she said. 

“I don’t blame you Regina. We’ve been through a lot.” 

“Robin, we’ve already talked about all this and we’re fine.” 

He shook his head “We’re not. I miss you. I need to be close to you,” he said as he pulled her against his chest for a hug. She held onto him for dear life.   
She pulled back and looked into his eyes “Let’s go to our room. You’re right we need to be alone.” She kissed him quickly and took his hand. They practically ran to their chambers and once they were inside Regina locked and sealed the walls with magic so they could have some privacy. Robin wasted no time and pressed her back against the door. He ran his hands down her sides and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he groaned. She pulled back a little “You were right,” she said softly. “I was jealous.” 

He rubbed his nose against hers “You have no reason to be – ever. You’re the woman I love Regina. There will never be anyone else.” 

She nodded “I know.” 

“Good. So, we are finally alone,” he whispered as he started placing kisses down her neck. She smiled and bit her lip “I think it’s time I got you out of this dress.” Robin took his time. He pulled the dress down her body and took a step back when he saw she was naked underneath “Regina Mills . . . you’ve been walking around like that,” he said. 

She smiled “Yes, now I think it’s time you take your clothes off,” she said.

“Whatever you say milady,” he said as he stepped back and removed his vest, shirt, boots, pants and finally when he was bare Regina fell to her knees and he gripped her hair as she swiftly took his shaft into her mouth. Robin groaned and after several minutes of her sweet torture she told him to sit on the bed. She continued to kneel on the floor in front of him; sucking, and licking his cock. She finally stopped to take a break and he leaned down and kissed her. Regina could feel the wetness dripping down her thighs and realized she needed to be inside him. She finally straddled him and Robin pulled them toward the headboard. She didn’t ask; she began to ride and he groaned loudly “Is this alright,” she asked. 

He smiled “Are you kidding me? You always feel amazing.”

“Just let me know if you want to switch,” she said as she winked at him. He leaned up slightly and kissed her again. She tried to scoot closer to him but instead he sat up so he could be pressed against her chest. Robin brought her breast into his mouth and she glided her fingers through his hair. He placed kisses along her collarbone and up to her neck and she began to ride him faster. He slowed them down and she looked at him questioningly “What is it,” she asked. 

“I want to do something we’ve never done before,” he said. 

She stopped and kissed his forehead “I’m listening.” 

He bit his lip “I want to take you from behind.” 

She smiled “Oh’ that’s new.” 

“Do you agree?” She jumped from his lap and he stood from the bed. Regina crawled back onto the mattress and Robin kneeled behind her. He ran his hands over her ass and she moaned. He placed a finger inside her “My Queen is already wet,” he said. 

“Then, maybe you should hurry up and fuck your Queen,” she said breathlessly. Robin chuckled and lined his cock up with her core. She let out a breath because this was the first time they were doing it this way. He was massaging her ass and moving in and out of her slowly. Regina couldn’t believe she was on all fours like this but it was her soulmate behind her and she loved him. The blood was rushing to her head but she didn’t care. She focused on the sounds of skin slapping against skin and Robin’s groans “Don’t stop. It feels good,” she said. He picked up speed and was hitting her in the right place because her legs began to shake. The sweat was dripping down his chest and he gripped her ass even harder “Robin, Oh’ my God,” she yelled. It was like nothing she’d ever felt with him before. She couldn’t help herself she took one of her hands and pinched her nipple on her right breast. She closed her eyes and bit her lip. She wanted to come. 

Robin did too and he hoped she was almost there “Regina, fuck – I’m sorry; I can’t last much longer!” 

“Touch me,” she begged. Robin managed to slip a finger over her clit and stroke her. He pinched it between two of his fingers. She was practically screaming his name and finally she let out a loud and long moan as the orgasm hit her body. He didn’t stop; he kept slamming into her as he gripped her hips. He groaned so loud he was thankful for the spell she’d cast on the room. Regina could feel Robin’s wetness fill her; and she wiggled her hips and pushed against him. She wanted this moment to last. It was blissful and sensual. Finally, after rubbing her ass for a few seconds; he pulled out of her slowly and collapsed on the bed. She crawled into his arms and she lay her head on his chest “Are you alright,” he asked. 

She smiled “Yes, more than alright. That was . . .” 

“Amazing,” he said. “I need a drink of water.” He stood and grabbed the pitcher off the table that was nearby and poured them a glass to share. Regina sat back against the headboard and he joined her. They drank; and after he placed the glass back on the table. He kissed her slowly and rubbed his nose against hers. He glanced into her face and said seriously “I love you with everything I am; with my whole heart and soul.” She could feel her eyes welling up and he rubbed his thumb over her cheek “When this is over and we go home – will you marry me?” Regina’s mouth fell open and her eyes widened; he cupped her face with his hands “Say yes. Tell me you’ll be my wife. I want to be your husband,” he whispered. Her heart was thundering in her chest and tears were spilling down her face “I don’t have a ring but I’ll get you one.” 

Regina shook her head “I don’t care about that . . .” 

He couldn’t breathe; he was so nervous and finally she wrapped her arms around his neck and said “Yes, I love you Robin. I’ll marry you. I’ll honor you for the rest of our days . . .” He cut her off with his mouth and they started laughing “Can we keep this a secret,” she asked. 

“Yes, whatever you want,” he said. “You’ve made me the happiest man in all the realms.” They lay down and she placed her head on his chest “You should sleep. You’ve been working so hard.” She nodded and within minutes Regina was fast asleep and Robin basked in the revelation that soon she would be his wife . . .


	4. Chapter 4

OKAY, I tried here. Trigger warning in case you’re offended by SMACKING. Other than that … my stuff is always more romantic than anything else. Hope you guys like . . . P.S I had to eat brownies after I wrote this and maybe I should go to confession. LMAO! 

OQRSW – MISSING YEAR 

HARD AND FAST 

Regina could sense him watching her. Roland had climbed into her lap and snuggled against her chest. Even though she missed Henry with every fiber of her being she couldn’t help but give the littlest outlaw attention. But the way his father was looking at her from across the room was making her uneasy. Regina drifted her fingers though Roland’s curls and she noticed his eyes were closing, “Tired,” she asked. 

“Yes, will you tuck me in,” he asked softly. 

She smiled “Let’s go,” she said as she stood and lifted him into her arms. Robin stood immediately when he saw them coming toward him “I’m tucking him in.” 

“I’ll come with you,” he said placing a hand on her back. 

She stepped away from him and shook her head “We’ll be fine. I’ll tell him a story too. Take your time,” she told him. 

“Are you sure,” he asked. 

“Yes,” she replied quickly and just like that she and Roland were gone. Robin let out a breath and sat back down. His Merry Men had already retired for the evening but the Prince   
and Princess were still lingering in the dining hall. He watched as David kissed Mary Margaret on the cheek and then she stood and walked out. 

The Prince approached and Robin nodded at him “It seems the Queen is fond of your boy – the littlest Merry Man,” he teased. 

Robin smiled “Yes, and Roland has made it very clear that he likes his Queen and wants her all to himself,” he said chuckling. 

“Snow seems to think her Majesty fancies you as well,” David said daringly. Robin shifted in his seat, cleared his throat and took a sip of the ale that was in front of him “Do you care for her,” David asked. 

It seemed as if a whole minute passed and then Robin finally replied “Yes, I do.” 

David smiled “Good luck. Have you spoken to her?” 

“We’ve talked but she changes like the bloody weather,” Robin said. 

“Give her time. If Snow already senses something it must be true. Goodnight Robin,” David said. The Prince walked out of the hall and Robin downed the rest of his ale and headed into the hallway. He walked toward his son’s room and thought about the conversation he’d just had with David – he’d told him the truth. He and Regina had talked . . . and kissed, touched and every time things began to get a bit heated between them she’d leave. She’d make up some excuse and run away. Robin reached Roland’s room and leaned against the wall outside. He could hear Regina talking; telling him a tale about a knight and his mighty steed. He’d wait a few more minutes before going inside.   
Robin couldn’t concentrate on the story; the truth was – he ached for her. He longed for more than a few stolen kisses and lingering touches. His body craved her touch – wanted her. He needed to speak to her tonight. He couldn’t put it off any longer. He knocked on Tuck’s door and asked if he could keep an eye on Roland. His friend said he’d be over in a few minutes and then Robin finally made his presence known and entered his son’s room. Roland was in his pajamas, under the covers and Regina was lying next to him and still talking. His son was smiling and holding her hand and she had her arm wrapped around him and her fingers were drifting through his hair. It was a beautiful sight indeed. Robin leaned against the wall and listened as Regina finished the story and then she kissed his forehead and told him it was time for sleep. Roland boldly asked his Majesty if she would tuck him in tomorrow night and she responded with “We’ll see.” He snuggled under the blanket and that’s when Friar Tuck entered the room and took a seat on one of the chairs on the opposite side of Roland’s bed. Robin nodded and took Regina’s hand and pulled her into the hallway “Goodnight,” she said rather coldly as she pulled out of his grasp and turned away from him. 

He figured she would put up a fight tonight “Regina can we please talk,” he said as he caught up with her. She kept walking and he followed “The other night . . .” 

She interrupted him “The other night was a mistake. Leave it alone Robin,” she said seriously. 

“I will not,” he said a little too loudly. She stopped and faced him “You reacted and we can’t keep dancing around one another.” He took a step toward her and she licked her lips “I want you,” he said boldly “Please forgive me milady but I truly believe you want me too.” He’d moved closer to her and his hands were now on either side of her hips. Regina was staring into his eyes and one of his hands reached up and played with the ends of her hair “Say something to me,” he whispered as his lips touched her forehead and then grazed down the side of her face. Regina turned slightly and he took that as a hint; his mouth coasted down her neck and finally he did what he had done a few nights ago – he kissed her. She opened her mouth for him and he plunged his tongue inside. Regina couldn’t help the moan that emitted between her lips as she met him stroke by stroke. Robin backed her against the wall and he rested his arms above her head as they continued to kiss. Finally he grabbed her head on either side and pulled back slowly and in between soft kisses he whispered “Please . . . take us to your Chambers. I need you.” He was practically begging and he didn’t care how it sounded. 

Regina placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back slightly and then she raised her fingers and purple smoke surrounded them. Once Robin got his bearings he realized they were in her room and before he could say anything she roughly pushed him against her door. He gripped her chin between his fingers “Are we going to talk about this first,” he asked. 

“No,” she said somewhat coldly as she pressed her lips against his. Robin groaned as tongues collided and teeth nipped skin. He was drowning in her. Regina was already initiating the removal of his clothes and despite how much he wanted to savor this and take his time – something came over him. She was tossing his clothes to the floor in between kisses. A minute or so later; he yanked her body against his already bare chest, reached up and undid her hair. 

It fell down and he gripped the strands tightly in between his fingers. Regina moaned and whispered something but he couldn’t quite hear what she said. Then, she leaned in close to his right ear, bit the lobe and said “I want you to take me – thief.” He took a step back in an attempt to catch his breath and began shedding the rest of his clothing.   
Her eyes deceived her; as her gorgeous brown orbs roamed down his body. When he was finally standing stark naked before her – she turned around and asked him to help her out of the long flowing gown she was wearing. He teased her as he slowly unzipped the dress; kissing her neck, running his fingers through her hair and whispering how bloody sexy she was. Then, when she was completely bare; he yanked her back against his chest. Skin to skin; they touched, gripped, nipped, and sucked as they explored one another’s bodies. His hands cupped her breasts, her mouth bit his shoulder and he moaned as she reached down and grasped his member and began to stroke him. Things were escalating quickly and Robin was surprised when Regina pulled him toward her bed. She fell back onto the pillows and he crawled up her body; he placed her hands above her head as he straddled her and she smiled for the first time since they entered her bedroom “So beautiful,” he whispered as his eyes bore into hers. She wiggled slightly but he continued to hold her down “Now . . . now my Queen has ordered that I take her. So, that is what I intend to do,” he said as he kissed her cheek and then pecked her mouth quickly. 

She bit her lip and whispered “I want it hard and fast – can you do that,” she said seriously. 

He chuckled “Only if you promise me that next time – I get to make love to you properly,” he replied. 

“It depends on your performance. I’m not sure they’ll be a next time,” she teased. Robin loved a challenge and told her so and then reached in between their bodies and swiped his index finger against her sex. Regina couldn’t help but whimper through gritted teeth and then she thrusted her hips upward “Enough,” she said somewhat angrily and then she roughly flipped them – now she was on top. In one quick motion; his cock was inside her and she tossed her head back and licked her lips. Apparently, she’d changed her mind and she wanted to take the lead. Robin thought he would explode right there but he gripped her hips on either side; stroking up and down her sides and then he cupped her breasts in his hands. She told him to pinch harder and he did as she commanded. She began to ride him and it was as if they were made for one another. Their bodies fit perfectly and at one point he begged her to go faster; and she did what he asked. His hands reached behind and he squeezed her ass so hard; he knew there would be marks but Regina was into it and she told him that she wasn’t going to last much longer. 

He sat up quickly and said “Good,” as he latched his lips over her right nipple and them moved over and gave the other one equal attention. She cried out and tugged on his hair; it hurt but he didn’t care. His cock was throbbing and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer either “Fuck,” he said as he reached up and attached his mouth to hers. She bit his lip and he knew she drew blood but again – he didn’t care. He reached down and pinched her clit between his fingers and Regina screamed that she was coming. She kept rocking her hips and when she glanced into his face; that’s when he released himself inside her. He placed his forehead against her chest and finally she stilled and they began to catch their breath. He placed gentle kisses along her face, neck and breasts and glanced up into her eyes “Are you alright?” She simply nodded and then carefully rolled off of him and then collapsed on the bed. 

Robin pounced on her immediately; kissing her fully on the mouth. His tongue stroked hers and she couldn’t help but moan. They weren’t stopping; he was lying half on top of her and Regina ran her hand down his back as their kisses became more heated. When he placed a finger inside her; she was sensitive and her body shuddered. He wondered if he should stop but when she spread her legs for him he knew she wanted him again. He groaned “God, I want you again; right now,” he said as his lips moved down her neck.   
She whispered “Take me from behind and do as I asked – I want it hard.” Robin couldn’t believe how bold she was being and he was afraid she’d change her mind so he sat up on his knees and Regina turned over displaying her beautiful ass in the air. He pulled her toward him immediately and just to make sure she was wet enough he touched and rubbed her a few times. She was moaning and begging him to enter her again and he was amazed that he was already hard and ready for her. He entered her slowly just to be careful but after a few gentle strokes and moans from his Queen he began to speed up. He gripped her hips and Robin could feel the sweat beading on his forehead. Being with her – fucking her; was like nothing he’d ever experienced in his life. She was yelling at him to pull her hair and he didn’t want to but Regina was being insistent. So he wrapped a few strands around his fingers and tugged and when she hissed and grabbed her nipples he took that as a sign. 

He kept the pace going; tugging and thrusting and her noises were turning him on – he couldn’t help the words that flew out of his mouth “Do you like it when I fuck you like this,” he asked. She must have been surprised because at first because she didn’t say anything but then he gripped her hair and said it again “Well, do you?” 

He watched as she bit her lip and turned around “Don’t stop,” she said. Robin released her hair and then sped up his thrusts. He needed to come. He needed to make her scream and that was exactly what he was going to do. She was yelling “Harder, faster,” and Robin thought he would lose his mind. He did something he never thought he was capable of doing – he smacked her ass. Regina screamed “YES” and he did it again. After every thrust he smacked her. She yelled out that she was coming and he finally let himself feel and released inside her. Her moans were loud; he wondered if the guards who walked the halls would hear but he didn’t care because the sight in front of him was absolutely breathtaking. She was still wriggling her hips and catching her breath. He ran his hands down her back and over her ass. He knew there would be marks. Part of him was already upset over it but she obviously enjoyed herself. She had a huge smiled on her face. So he put the thoughts out of his mind. 

Robin carefully pulled out of her and she quickly flipped over and pulled the blanket up to her stomach. He didn’t care whether she wanted him there or not – he was staying. He snuggled under the blanket and pulled her against his chest “What are you doing,” she asked. 

“I’m staying. I don’t care what you say,” he said. He swore he could see a slight smirk on her face but he shrugged it off. He was exhausted. He kissed the top of Regina’s head and then said “Sleep.” That was the last thing he remembered before drifting off . . . 

 

Robin snuggled closer to the warm body that was laying half on top of his chest. He wrapped his arms around Regina and pulled the blanket over them. He opened his eyes and the sun was only just rising; it was very early in the morning. He wanted to enjoy this; to bask in this moment, because it had been one of the most enjoyable nights of his life. The feeling of their bodies joined; it was . . . as if they were meant for this. She began to stir in her sleep and he ran his hands down her back. Regina moaned and then he felt her leg straddle his; she was comfortable. Finally, she opened her eyes and looked at him “Good morning my Queen,” he said softly. 

“Good morning,” she replied. 

“Did you sleep well,” he asked as he ran his fingers through her hair. 

“I did.” 

“Good. Are you . . . alright,” he asked. 

She smiled and bit her lip “I’m fine and you thief? Are you alright?” 

He smiled “I’m fine. Now, that we’ve gotten that out of the way.” He pulled her up slightly and his lips coasted over hers. He kissed her softly, sweetly and when his hands held on either side of her head she moaned and he chuckled “I enjoy kissing you,” he said as he pulled back and then rubbed his nose against hers. Regina lay back down on his chest and let out a breath “Are we going to talk about this,” he asked as he pulled her close. 

She shook her head “No,” she whispered. 

“Alright,” he replied as he continued to run his hands over her body. Minutes passed and they were both startled when there was a loud knock on the door. Regina stood immediately and grabbed a robe off one of the chairs and put it on. 

Robin shifted nervously and pulled the blanket up to his chest; she opened the door and Snow was on the other side “What is it,” Regina said somewhat angrily. 

Snow shifted on her feet “I’m sorry but we want to have a council meeting and no one knows where Robin is,” she said nervously. Regina opened the door all the way and Robin waved “Oh’ I’m so sorry. Maybe, we shouldn’t have one? It’s your choice. When do you want to have the meeting?” 

Regina cleared her throat “An hour or so. Robin needs to see to Roland and we need to freshen up.” 

“Of course . . .” She wasn’t leaving.

“Snow is there anything else,” Regina asked. 

Her step-daughter shook her head “No, see you in a bit.” With one last smile the Princess was on her way and Regina closed the door to her Chambers. 

Robin was laughing and Regina took off her robe and climbed back into bed “She can’t keep a secret. Everyone will know.” 

He pulled her into his lap “I don’t care,” he said as he kissed her mouth. After a minute or so of heated kissing she released his mouth with a pop and his lips moved down her neck “How much time do we have,” he whispered. 

She laughed “Robin, not enough.” 

“Well, it’s just . . . I gave you the hard but not the fast milady. Can you handle it,” he asked teasingly.

She smiled at him “Is this going to become a habit,” she asked. 

He began placing kisses along her face “Can . . . you . . . handle . . . it,” he repeated. She was laughing hysterically and then she pulled him down on top of her “You should laugh more often.” 

She bit her lip “Enough talking; we don’t have much time,” she teased as she spread her legs open. 

Robin placed a finger inside her and she bit her lip “Whatever you say – you’re Majesty,” as he began to kiss her again . . . they never made it to the council meeting. 

THE END


End file.
